Carry On
by Say-All-That-You-Have-To-Say
Summary: During the final battle of the war between angels and humans (with a few exceptions), someone is severely injured. Destiel fluff. Character death. No Sabriel, even though it may seem as though it's implied. I'm sorry that I suck at summaries...ENJOY!


I stood up, running a hand over my face, only to find that both my hands and face were coated in a warm, crimson liquid. I looked down at myself and saw that more than half of my body was covered in blood. Looking up, I noticed that the battle had escalated more quickly than I'd imagined. The darkness of night was illuminated by bright, burning flames.

_How the hell did that get there_, I thought, _It's like when you see a fight scene in a movie and there just happens to be fired everywhere. Who started that fire, why is it here..._

I was quickly brought out of my ADD induced trance, when I heard a blood curdling scream. My head shot up, searching for the source while I was trying to contain the pain and fear that was currently coursing throughout my entire body. My wide, green eyes quickly found the source of the cry for help. I swiftly maneuvered my way through the raging battle around me, rushing to reach him before it was too late.

As I got closer, I took notice of the multiple enemies that were surrounding him. Four angels stood in a circle around his bleeding, broken form. One of the angels, clearly the leader, stepped forward, grasping a bloody archangel's blade. Realization flooded me as the "man" raised the blade. I made a mad dash towards him, hoping to make it in time.

As I ran, the other three angels took notice of me and began to move towards me. I pushed that thought from my mind. My only focus was getting to my angel in time. I was not fast enough. In that moment, everything seemed to slow down.

I froze in shock as I witnessed an archangel's blade being plunged into Castiel's abdomen. I barely had time to react when I heard a familiar voice calling out behind me. "Dean, look out!", the voice shouted. Within seconds, I was tackled to the ground by one of the four rival angels that were nearby. The force of the blow caused me to fall onto my back, knocking all of the air out of my lungs.

But I hardly noticed. I was too stunned to care. That is, until I felt a pair of strong hands clasp around my neck, gripping it tightly. I glanced up at the "man's" face, seeing his malicious smile grow wider. I lay there, gasping for oxygen that I knew would never come, the world growing fuzzy around me.

Black began to outline my vision when, all of a sudden, the angel was ripped from my body. I quickly sat up, gasping for oxygen. I looked towards the angel, wondering what had caused him to release his hold on me. What I saw shocked me. There, on the ground, lay all four of the evil angels' lifeless vessels.

I jumped up when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly turned around, drawing the demon blade that was tucked inside of one of my dirty, overused boots. "Woah! Dean, it's just me.", my younger brother, Sam, assured me. I quickly glanced around, noticing that Gabriel was standing nearby.

My stiffened posture relaxed for a moment, then I again became ridged as I remembered what had happened. I quickly whipped my head around to look for my angel. In doing so, I received a massive headache, but at the moment, I could care less. I noticed Cas lying on the ground a few yards away. I ran to him, Sam and Gabriel right behind me.

I suddenly dropped to my knees onto the cold, hard ground beside him. Gently, I lifted his head to rest in my lap. I used my fingers to feel for a pulse and almost leaped with joy when I felt the subtle thumping beneath my fingertips. I looked up at Gabriel. "He has a pulse. It's weak, but it's still a pulse", I told him.

He nodded and knelt down on the other side of Cas so that he may have a look at his injury. I looked back to Cas' pale, yet still beautiful face. I gently brushed a few strands of his ,now filthy, dark brown hair out of his face. His skin was clammy and held little warmth. "Cas", I whispered softly.

When I got no response, I tried again. "Castiel. Come on. Wake up." Tears began to form in my eyes and just as I was about to try again to awaken him, his eyelids began to flutter open, revealing his beautiful, light blue eyes.

He looked up and a small smile appeared on his face when he realized who I was. "Dean?", he whispered in a strained voice.

"Yeah," I replied, "It's me. I'm here. You're gonna be okay. I promise."

My left hand rested on the right side of his face, gently stroking the stubble that ran along his jawline. Weakly, Cas lifted his right hand to rest upon mine. He looked into my eyes as he spoke. "Dean... I-I don't... I don't think that I'm g-going to..."

"No," I said, cutting him off, "Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine. Gabe is gonna fix you up, and you're gonna be fine." I wasn't quite sure if I was trying to convince Cas, or myself.

He nodded slowly, apparently seeing the desperation that I had failed to hide. I could see it in his eyes, that little glimmer of doubt. It broke my heart, knowing that he didn't believe that he would make it. But he had to. He _had_ to be okay.

Castiel removed his hand from where it rested on top of mine, and slowly reached up to cup my left cheek. He moved his thumb along my cheekbone, wiping my tears away. I hadn't even realized that I had begun to cry. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes to stop the tears from coming. I opened my eyes again once the tears had stopped a few moments later.

"Dean", Gabriel whispered softly. I tore my eyes away from my angel in order to look up at Gabe, who was standing behind me. I didn't like the look that he and Sam, who was standing beside him, were giving me. It was a look of pity, and sorrow. Gabriel knelt down beside me and whispered into my ear, "Dean, there is nothing I can do. The injury is too severe."

I looked back down at Castiel, who was staring intently at the bright stars that floated high above in the night sky. Turning back to Gabriel, I angrily whispered, "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You're an angel, you can heal anything."

"Normally, yes. But my powers were drained during the battle and, like I said, the injury is too severe. I'm so sorry." I looked away, unable to see that look in their eyes any longer. I felt Cas move his hand back up to cup my face. I hadn't even realized that he had removed while I was talking to Gabe.

I looked into his eyes, willing myself not to cry again. I needed to stay strong for him. I noticed that Cas had slowly begun to move his hand to the back of my neck. Weakly, he began to pull my head down, bringing our faces closer together. I stopped just a few inches away from his lips.

"I love you", I said. "So much." A smile appeared on his face and I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned in, our lips meeting gently. Even under these circumstances, his lips were as warm and soft as ever. The kiss was soft and gentle.

It was full of love , and acceptance, and all of the other wonderful things that we had shared together. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. But I knew that that would never happen. I opened my previously closed eyes as I broke the kiss.

The first things that I saw were his strikingly, beautiful eyes. God, I loved his eyes. I could get lost in them so easily. _They're so blue. Blue like... well... What could be used to describe how blue they were?_

I was then brought out of my thoughts when I heard Castiel's deep, yet gentle voice. "I love you too, Dean", he whispered as his eyes began to droop closed.

"No", I whispered. "Come on, Cas." I cupped his face with both hands. "Castiel. Stay with me, Angel. You can't leave me like this. Come on."

I could tell that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He looked into my eyes and with all of the energy that he could gather, he said, "I love you, Dean. I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry." Tears were now coming from both of our eyes as I held him tight.

Then, all of a sudden, my beautiful angel's weak and bloody body, went limp in my strong arms. I looked down at him as the life was drained from his eyes and the slow, up and down movement of his chest stopped. I hugged his lifeless vessel close as I began to sob. I sat like that, crying into the shoulder of what was now just the corpse of Jimmy Novak, for what felt like hours. _What am I going to do?_

Then I remembered. I remembered what Cas and I had promised to each other before the battle.

* * *

We were all waiting, preparing for that battle that we all knew was coming tonight. About twenty minutes ago, my boyfriend, Castiel, had gone outside, saying that he needed to get some air. I was beginning to grow worried. I quickly walked outside, looking around, hoping to spot that familiar tan trench-coat. When I didn't see Cas , I decided that I would walk around some more to look for him.

As I took my first step forwards, I heard that all too familiar flutter of wings. I turned around to find that Castiel was just a few inches from my face. Startled, I took a step back, not noticing the large rock behind me, causing me to trip. But lucky for me, I had an angel nearby to catch me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you alright, Dean?", he asked, giving his signature head tilt.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." I stood up and gave him a warm smile. Castiel then smiled in return. I took both of his hands in mine, the leaned forward to kiss him. It was a small kiss, lasting no more than a few seconds, but it was breathtaking, as where all of the other kisses that we shared.

"I love you, Dean." Cas said in his deep, gravily voice. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried. But what was he worried about? "I love you too, Angel." I replied.

Castiel let go of my right hand, and began to lead me to a small bench that rested beneath a large tree. We sat, fingers still intertwined, no words being said. I looked over at him and noticed that he appeared to be lost in thought. "Cas? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

After a few moments of silence, he looked over at me and said, "I don't want to lose you." I was confused now. Why would he think he would ever lose me? As if sensing my confusion, he continued. "The battle tonight... it will be dangerous."

I now understood. He thought that I might get hurt. "Cas, I'll be fine."

"I know you will. It's me that I'm worried about. My power have weakened considerably in the past weak." I was worried now, no doubt about it. I looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Dean, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if something happens to me, you won't give up on everything that we've worked so hard for. I want you to carry on without me, okay? Promise me that you'll carry on."

"I promise." I replied. "But you have to do the same if something happens to me."

"I promise." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

By now my loud sobs had turned into silent tears streaming down my face.

Later that night, we had a hunter's memorial for all of the soldier that we lost. All of the bodies were burnt. After all of the others had gone back to "camp", I remained, clutching the dirty, torn up trench-coat. I stared into the flames, replaying my promise in my mind. When I turned to walk away, Sam and Gabriel were behind me.

I walk through the gap that was between them, and started towards "camp". Sam and Gabe both stood on either side of me, trying to keep up with my fast pace. "So, what are we going to do now?" Sam asked. I looked down at the trench-coat in my arms and only one response came to mind.

"Carry on."


End file.
